Elizabeth
by SophieCollinsVandalism
Summary: /story/13711781-elizabeth-watty-awards-2014-2015 Read the description here and if you wanted more, just go in there in the link :)


This world is rotten from its very core. I live in the district of Alvenia, the lowest class, where old, homeless, and poor people live. Basically, most of the buildings here are like orphanage. The day I was born is the day my family left me. Our mentor said that my parents are from the high class at district Gobllenia but that doesn't bother me because after all, I have them as my family…

We live in an autocracy government where there's a queen. Our queen is named Elizabeth but to be exact every legatee is named Elizabeth. This is how government works, every ruler must be someone named Elizabeth. They rule the world for at least one decade. After this, new successor will come. Only chosen ones were picked and those who were named Elizabeth will participate in the Decada Juegos with their partner-to-be. You can either pick someone whom will be your companion and both of you will strive for the win and both of you will be the ruler; it needs to be a guy, or just be a solo. They need to kill each other and the only one who survived will be the next ruler. They believe that this game will test on how good their leadership is or how cruel they are. Of course, you'll ask "Why name their child Elizabeth?" Well, most high class people who live in the north believe about power. They need power so they can rule and be rich. It's simple but it made me puke.

We have this bracelet weird bracelet in our hands that keep track on our identity. The Elitists will just scan your bracelet with some kind of weird techno and wala! They can see your identity. Your name, your everything except for your picture… Only high classes have the right to have pictures in their bracelet.

Why did this happen? Well, as long as I can remember from my recent history class from our mentor of course, our ancestors made some kind of drug that'll destroy the whole world. Then after that, the world risen up again but there's new rules, new world, and everything. I did the best I can to explain but it's too complicated. Okay?

So uhmmm, to the introduction of myself. My name is Molly. Just Molly. Those people who lived in lower classes have removed the rights to have a last name, cool right? So, I'm 13 years old, too young? Well at least I'm a teenager. I'm an average being. I have normal face, too normal. Brown hair, brown eyes. Typical tannish girl. I'm actually small. I'm only 145 cm. Don't judge. Being small has its perks. I live in the orphanage of Dee, our mentor. He's adapting children who have no parents and those who grew up leave our orphanage to become slave of high class people, their choice and they need to leave to survive because food here is always limited.

_Hey, gals. Our daily routine might change because today is Decada Juegos. We need to take the Floaters to get to San Dolores. Here are the following schedules. Please take your pen and paper so you can take note of it._

_6:00- 8:00 Eating_

_8:00-9:00 Packing up things_

_9:00-11:00 Trip to San Dolores_

_That's it for today. Ready your bracelet and just watch and don't do anything stupid._

I quickly get up from my bed. I'm not the only one here in this room. There are a set of double-sided bed in here. The main door opened and the sassy fat girl starts nagging.

"Wake up! Wake up! Don't be such a pig! Today is the big day and we need to follow the schedule."

Most of us started complaining on how bossy she is but wake up anyways.

We are always organized at the very least. Anita, the fat girl, wants it to be and maybe that's the perks of having her in our place. I quickly get-up and go down the ladder.

"Good morning, Lizzy."

Lizzy, the girl below me when I sleep, is my close friend. She's a really nice person and she's like the girl-next- door kind of girl. She's twelve years old meaning, I'm older than her but she thinks that she's more mature than me. Ha! Fraud! She's a ginger with beautiful blue eyes. Weird combination? Not really… and by the way, she's taller than me. Sad story bro.

"Good morning, Molly. Jeez, Anita is on the roll today!"

"Well, we don't blame her. It's Decada Juegos after all."

Her face changes and became sadder. Damn, I forgot. She had a sister named Elizabeth who were picked and died. So stupid!

"Uhmm, sorry. I forgot."

"No.i t's okay. Let's go! I'm starving!"

"Hmmm.. okay den."

After preparing, we go to the Floaters. A lot of ya'll probably are curious on what the hell is Floaters. Well, Floaters is a kind of vehicle that floats and is faster than the land vehicles. It's not the same as the airplanes for it is smaller and the shape of it is circle. The question is how does it float? Well it floats through the bottom part of the vehicle. It makes use of sound waves.

We enter in the vehicle in order. Thank god, my seatmate is Lizzy.

I rub my eyes with my two fingers… I'm tired with all of this. We're all forced to watch this… It's hard, you know. Watching someone die and make it as an entertainment.

I'm still far at the dome but I can see it far from here due to its hugeness. Well I'm late but I don't care…..

A sound at the post speaker started speaking… Huh? A girl's voice sounded like the ones you hear from your phone that says, "Sorry all lines are busy now, please try again later" or something to that effect.

_There have been… some technical difficulties. Everyone MUST get to the dome and never leave there. We just need to fix something. Anyone who has seen hanging around the street around the San Dolores will be executed immediately. I repeat….._

Oh my god. I need to go there… FAST! If I walk around from here to the dome, ten minutes will cost me. To heck with it, I'm just walking. I don't care if I die, this world is…. WHOA!

Before I could react, someone pulled me to the alleyway. The guy shut me up by putting her hand in my mouth and his hands around my knuckles at my back.

"Make one peep or I will kill you. Just keep quiet."

It's a girl's voice. She's taller than me… She's like a 6 footer or taller!

I just nod.

"Okay, don't freak out. I just need to trade. I need your identity, let's trade it."

I can now look her face. She looks like a model. She's pretty. She has perfect nose, big eyes with long eyebrows, curly hair, and pouty lips. Her eyes and hair is golden colored.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't ask questions. Give me your bracelet or I'll kill you!" She draws a knife behind her pants.

I gulp. My hands are cold and sweaty now. I nod and gave it to her. She gives me her own bracelet and I give mine.

Before I could respond, she's gone in a flash running through the alleyway. What WAS that?

I started walking towards the dome…

A bunch of guys started walking towards me, The Elitists.

"Hey, you, stop loitering around and get to the dome. Let me scan your ID first." said the big black guy.

I gulped. My hands were shaky now. I give them my bracelet, which is not mine. Goddamnit!

They looked at it and scanned it.

They look at the pocket scanner and they look like they hit the jackpot.

"Ms. Elizabeth, I'm afraid you've escaped. You need to come back or you'll be executed."

"Wait what? I'm not Elizabeth! I'm Molly!"

The small guy beside the big black guy started babbling. "You shut up! You little bi-."

"I swear to god, I'm not! I'm not participating in this kind of game!"

I'm freaking out!

"Please." He looks at me then looks at his companion and before I knew it, everything went black…

So, I'm participating; the Decada Jeugos. I don't want to… This is horrible…

A/N:

I made a little change in Epilogue. So uhmmm, this is not the best chapter, godanngitt… Well, I promise I will do good next chapter… .

~Sophie


End file.
